Hands Full
by DantanaLovatic
Summary: Brittany and Quinn are the oldest two of eight children. Their parents Maribel and Leroy are always on buisness trips so they have to raise Santana, Rachel,Finn,Ryder,Aurora and Sugar on their own. See what happens. [Includes Dantana friendship as kids.]
1. Chapter 1

Brittany and Quinn had their hands full with their younger siblings. Brittany is 19 and Quinn is 18. Their siblings are Santana she is 10, Finn is 9. Rachel is 8, Sugar is 6, Aurora is 2. But the little girl is brain damaged and can´t speak and can´t walk. And Ryder is just a year old. Their parents Leroy and Maribel are always at work. Last night they went on a six week long business trip to Scotland.

Brittany was making breakfast for everyone while Quinn got Aurora and Ryder diapered and dressed. They would take the kids to a new zoo today.

Finn and Rachel were fighting about who was allowed to choose the songs in the car. Brittany stopped them.

"Hey Finn! Rachel! I won´t listen to Wicked or Eminem in the car. We hear some kids music for Sugar, Aurora and Ryder." Brittany told them. Both Finn and Rachel were pouting now while Aurora was sitting in her special chair sucking on her pacifier because Quinn had already feed her thirty minutes ago before she had dressed her for today. Ryder was happily munching on a banana while the other kids sat on the table waiting for their breakfast.

Like two hours later they finally were able to drive to the zoo. Everyone sat in the car. Brittany was driving while Quinn was entertaining the kids, she sang some funny songs with them and the kids were enjoying it.

"More!" Sugar yelled and Quinn sung some more songs.

"Britty when are we there?" Santana asked her older sister and looked at her with a pout.

"In ten minutes sweetie!" She explained and smiled a little. Finn and Rachel started to fight and Aurora started crying. She sat in the middle of them.

"NNNN!" She unhappily said and looked at Brittany and Quinn.

"I know baby girl." Quinn turned to her and rubbed her knee gently and the little girl calmed down slowly.

"Finn Christopher Berry! Rachel Barbara Berry! This is enough, you two behave or you two will walk around the zoo with me holding your hands the whole time." Brittany said. She was pretty mad right now because the two were constantly driving her crazy.

"FINN STARTED!" Rachel yelled and throw her hands in the air. Finn screamed back.

"NO YOU STARTED!" He fought back madly.

"Okay that is enough you two will walk around the zoo with me all day and you won´t go anywhere without me holding your hands." The oldest blonde said angrily.

"FINE!" Rachel yelled and let out a soft sigh.

"Rachel stop yelling…you scare the little kids!" Quinn told her. The little diva just gave her a dead glare. Ten minutes later, Brittany was parking the car and scooped Ryder and Aurora into her arms, she then put them into the double stroller. The siblings made their way to the zoo entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora fell asleep after just five minutes. Quinn had covered Aurora up with a blanket and was now pushing two sleeping kids around the park in the stoller because Ryder was also about to fall asleep.

"Quinn look!" Sugar happily said and pointed over to the lion cage.

"Awesome!" Santana commented and ran over to the lion cage with Quinn and Sugar.

"You two like the lions girls aren´t you?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Yes, lions are pretty!" Sugar explained.

"Lions are the best." Santana answered. Quinn laughed.

"When you two behave I will buy you some stuff lions later, in the souvenir shop." Quinn told them and the two little girls were happily jumping around. Rachel was glaring at her sisters because she also wanted to run and jump around and not holding hands with her oldest sister Brittany. Finn was looking around, he was pretty bored.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Brittany asked softly, she had calmed down a little and wasn´t mad at him anymore.

"I am bored. Please Britt let my run around with Sanny and Sugar." He asked her pouting cutely. Brittany smiled softly.

"Okay but please behave." She told him and let go of his hand. Finn ran over to his sisters smiling.

"Quinnie , I wanna go see the penguins." Finn said and tried to walk like a penguin and Quinn laughed softly.

"Alright Finny let´s go see the penguins." She answered and they start walking towards the penguin place.

Ten minutes later Ryder woke up and cried unhappily, Ryder woke up Aurora with his crying and the little girl made some crying sounds but she was to tired to use her full energy.

"Aww RyRy. Rora." She picked up her two little siblings and started to rock them gently while humming a song. Ryder calmed down soon, so Brittany laid him back into the stroller but Aurora was a different Story because the little girl was feeling sick.

"Baby girl you have a fever!" Brittany said and held Aurora close. The little girl grabbed onto Brittany´s shirt and whimpered.

"We are going home soon baby." She told her tiny sister and Aurora yawned softly, slowly calming down. Brittany started to push the stroller around a little, she had texted Quinn that she would just walk around with Rachel, Ryder and Aurora because the two littlest ones needed some peace and Rachel didn´t want to leave her side so that was the only way it would work.

"Brittany? Can we go see the turtles?" Rachel asked cutely. Brittany nodded smiling.

"Yes sure sweetheart." She walked over to the turtles with Rachel and the two little kids in the stroller. Ryder was looking out of the stroller and over to the turtles giggling happily, while Aurora was asleep.


End file.
